Three of a Kind
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Hay un algo siempre presente en las manías de Doflamingo, algo que todos notan, que casi siempre saben de donde proviene, pero de lo que nadie habla. La comprensión de que se tratase de un alguien podría ser su último pensamiento antes de morir.


La fecha de creación del borrador de este fic es de casi dos años D: Así que decidí desempolvarlo y utilizarlo para el cumple de Cora San. Aun así me quedé un día atrás, pero bueno, de eso a guardarlo por otros dos años creo que no estuvo tan mal.

En fin, feliz cumpleaños atrasado mi querido y eterno sunshine :'D

 _Pd. Que difícil es entrar en la cabezas duras de los ejecutivos!_

 _Arte de portada: kamunamame._

 _Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

 _[…] Un trío, tercia o pierna (three of a kind) está compuesto por tres cartas del mismo valor y otras dos cartas distintas al trío y distintas entre sí […]_

 _[…] Puede verse que el rey de corazones oculta una espada detrás de su cabeza, por eso se le conoce como "el rey suicida" […]_

 _[…] El Jocker […] se diferencia del resto porque no tiene rango ni palo y se introduce como una carta especial que sustituye a cualquier otra […]_

 **Pica**

Un poco a disgusto se quedó quieto y sin decir nada. No le hubiera llevado más de tres segundos deshacerse de las basuras que estorbaban su camino, pero Doflamingo dijo "espera" así que él obedeció.

Las dos miserables criaturas, que apenas se distinguían entre el cabello enmarañado, la suciedad y la sangre que les cubría estaban ocultas entre los escombros, sus respiraciones pesadas fueron lo que delató su presencia.

Diamante pateó la pila de rocas para descubrirles, haciendo burla de que al menos debían ser suficientemente hombres para morir con algo de decencia.

Pica rodó los ojos. Ellas eran niñas y lo supo no por lo obvio, sino por sus ojos. Hay algo diferente siempre en los ojos de las mujeres, aunque si le preguntasen que era no sabría explicarlo, simplemente lo sabe y punto. Cuando se observa más de lo que se habla se aprenden muchas cosas de las personas. Aunque la mayoría de esas cosas a él le importaban un carajo. No es una habilidad demasiado útil en realidad cuando tienes, literalmente, el poder de mover montañas y a él no le gustaba extenderse en el porqué de las cosas.

Su tono de voz no tenía nada que ver en esto!

Quizá solo era que ahora que empezaba a acostumbrarse a su habilidad, el resto de los seres vivos se le antojaban insignificantes desde su campo de visión en las cimas más altas, como insectos que terminaras pisando por más que te esfuerces en no hacerlo.

Doflamingo se había puesto al frente y ahora les dirigía la palabra a las mocosas.

Para que molestarse con esto?, bufó. La mejor manera de mostrarles piedad era acabar con su miseria rápidamente. Si él pensaba de esta manera, que podría pasar por la mente de Doflamingo?, quien era capaz de escalar montañas, pisar las nubes y cimbrar los cielos; y aun así… Alguien como él era capaz de sentir pena? Era esa extraña debilidad suya por los niños?

Es porque ese par son evidentemente hermanas? Alto ahí Pica, se auto amonestó, estas yendo demasiado lejos…

Por estar absorto en sus pensamientos se perdió parte de la interacción, hasta que Doflamingo trajo de vuelta su atención con sus acciones. Había puesto frente a las mocosas un arma y dos _Akuma no Mi_.

La mitad de la gente de ese poblado se había matado entre sí por eso antes de que ellos llegaran a robarlas; que desperdicio.

Sin apenas dudarlo, ambas tomaron las frutas y las devoraron como si la vida se les fuera en ello; algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ante el amargo sabor. Doflamingo se quitó los guantes para sacudir el polvo de sus cabezas, acariciando con suavidad sus verdes cabellos.

El cretino de _Trébol_ por alguna estúpida razón no paraba de reír. Para Pica toda la situación era terriblemente ridícula pero como siempre prefirió guardar silencio.

 **Trébol**

 _-Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango dai kazoku -_

Para desgracia de Giolla –y de todos los presentes- su arte se encontraba en la pintura, no en el canto, así que decidió hacerle un favor al mundo y se limitó a observar como Baby5 arrullaba a Dellinger, quien no perdía oportunidad de hacerles saber a todos lo molesto que era mudar de dientes.

Todo ha sido tranquilidad en estos últimos días, lo que significaba que Doflamingo ha estado muy relajado.

Trébol desde su despacho le observaba divertirse creando pequeñas figuras de hilo para que Dellinger las destrozara con sus nuevos colmillos.

Pasaba de la media noche y se encontraban en una isla con clima cálido, por lo que el abrigo de plumas descansaba sobre un perchero, llevaba la camisa arremangada a pecho abierto y ya que usualmente los sofás era demasiado cortos para sus piernas, se le hizo costumbre sentarse acuclillado sobre el respaldo en vez de como se debe.

Ha cambiado.

Dejó de usar el traje casual. Botó las corbatas y eliminó el color negro de su guardarropa. Abandonó por completo las formas.

Dejó de fumar. En cambio ahora bebía mucho más.

Podría ser la confianza que dar el poder. Podría ser desinterés, la edad, el odio. O incluso algo completamente diferente.

Para Trébol, que le había visto brotar desde el suelo y crecer cual enredadera, con sus hojas, sus flores brillantes y espinas venenosas, esos cambios aparentemente triviales no paraban en saco roto.

Hay un _algo_ siempre presente en las manías de Doflamingo, algo que todos notan, que casi siempre saben de donde proviene, pero de lo que nadie habla.

La comprensión de que se tratase de un _alguien_ podría ser su último pensamiento antes de morir, así que lo alejó de inmediato.

 _-Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de_

 _Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru-_

Doflamingo, esa pequeña semilla dorada que él recogió de un inmundo basurero solo había necesitado el ambiente propicio para crecer y extenderse sin control abarcando todo a su alcance, alzando sus ramas al cielo amenazando con perforarlo; que importaban su vestir y sus habitos, si tenia manias, como vestia, que comía o incluso si era un ser humano o no; que importaba si acababa consumiendo la vida de los pequeños hierbajos a su alrededor mientras al final fuera capaz de obtener de él los frutos más dulces del mundo?

 _-Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete-_

–Dango, dango, blehehehehe, dango, dango- Tarareó de buen humor. Al menos hasta que Dellinger despertó y empezó a llorar dándole un mordisco al brazo de Baby5 quien apenas si alcanzó a convertirlo en un hacha para evitar el daño, luego fue a abrazarse a la pierna de Doflamingo quien suspiró fastidiado. Trébol se echó a reír. Giolla, molesta, le arrojó un candelabro.

 **Diamante**

Le había puesto el ojo encima desde el principio, pero era el turno de los mocosos de elegir primero. Ya luego le tocó cambiársela a Buffalo por unas cuantas golosinas despues de que repartieran el botín.

En verdad era un magnifico revolver.

Lo suficientemente grande para concordar con el tamaño de su mano, empuñadura y cañon de plata de superficie perfectamente pulida; incluso tenia aun algunas manchas de sangre de su anterior propietario para resaltar. Aun trivial? Quizá.

Un arma de fuego en este lado del mundo poblado de monstruos no es más que una banalidad.

Pero incluso Doflamingo poseía una.

No había comprendido el motivo por el cual siempre cargaba un arma cuando aniquilaba más y mejor usando su habilidad. Era absurdo pensar que la llevaba consigo temiendo necesitarla. Trébol solía jactarse de haber sido quien se la diera, que Doflamingo la atesoraba como una posesión valiosa; pero Diamante no creía eso del todo.

Había sido testigo el día que Trébol se la entregó. Era el arma con la que se había derramado sangre de su sangre. Dos veces.

No habia logica en conservarla luego de la primera vez. Aun menos despues de la segunda. Obviamente nadie nunce se atrevió a cuestionarle sobre esto.

Algo que Diamante nunca reconocería era el temor que le provocaba esa arma.

Quizá ellos habían iniciado de alguna manera esto, pero ahora Doflamingo era quien les mantenía atados a él con sus hilos. Le hacía recordar una historia vieja de algún lugar lejano; contaba que todo el mundo estaba interconectado por hilos invisibles envueltos al dedo meñique. Quizá ese famoso carisma maligno de Doflamingo no era más que otra habilidad de su Akuma no Mi. Una fuerza de atracción irresistible que le impedía serle indiferente a quienes se cruzaran con él, atando un hilo rojo sangre a sus dedos, a sus corazones, a sus cuellos.

Que Doflamingo la mantuviera consigo significaba que los consideraba allegados. Morir por su causa era una demostracion de amor. Y también un recordatorio de que incluso ellos, su familia, si le traicionaban acabarian convirtiendose en un fantasma mas encerrado dentro de ella.

La mejor manera de mantenerse a salvo era seguir la corriente a la locura. A partir de entonces siempre guardaría ese revolver en el bolsillo, acumulando sus propios fantasmas de familias rotas. Una niña hambrienta en un campo de girasoles. Un sangrante corazón de juguete, una madre dormida bajo una lluvia de lágrimas.

 _ **Asiento vacío**_

-Red Line suele ser muy caluroso la mayor parte del tiempo, el cabello largo será molesto - fue su explicación, cuando apareció frente a Doflamingo con unas tijeras, una pequeña tinaja con agua y una toalla.

Doflamingo no le respondió, simplemente dejó el libro que estaba sosteniendo en la mesa junto a él y se reclinó en la silla de modo que Vergo tuviese su cabeza a una altura accesible. Mechones de cabello rubio empezaron a desperdigarse por el piso.

Siempre había existido una comunicación mas facil entre ellos, quizá fuera por su edad o sus condiciones tan similares. De ninguna manera se sintio como un sustituto de nada.

Al menos hasta que fue enviado como infiltrado y su puesto fue temporalmente ocupado.

Sinceramente habia esperado que Doflamingo le pidiera abandonar la Marina y volver a la familia. Él no lo hizo. El plan llevaba en marcha demasiado tiempo y estaba justo en su punto algido. No iban a tirar todo por la borda solo por un pequeño tropiezo.

Aun asi Doflamingo no volvió a dirigirse a él como _Corazón_. (Era el anterior, el _primero_ , pero nunca en presente)

…

Un alucinación o mas bien un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

La lluvia recien terminaba. El barco se mecía lentamente luego de atravesar una de esas terribles tormentas del Grand Line. El agua escurría por todos lados, luego de que fueran engullidos varias veces por las furiosas olas. Doflamingo evaluaba silenciosamente con la vista los daños pero ese no era el punto. El abrigo humedecido seguro se había vuelto incomodo por lo que quedó descartado en algún lugar. La camisa mojada se ceñía a su cuerpo haciéndole parecer más delgado y su cabello… su cabello ahora caía ondulante sobre su frente tapando gran parte del marco de las gafas de Doflamingo, quien en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la presencia a sus espaldas.

 _-Lo siento, compañero. Gracias por tu buen trabajo hasta ahora_

Se giro hacia él para darle una sonrisa ladeada y Vergo podría jurar que estaba en presencia de un fantasma. De _ese_ fantasma que se había vuelto una parte de la sombra del hombre frente a él.

" _Te he derrotado"_ decía silenciosamente un ridículo rostro tatuado

" _El nombre Corazón me pertenece"_ la sonrisa pintada de rojo que casi dividía su cara por la mitad se burlaba sin cesar de él.

Al día siguiente Vergo apareció con la cabeza rapada – y una navaja de afeitar adherida a su mejilla–

\- Red Line suele ser muy caluroso la mayor parte del tiempo, el cabello largo será molesto - fue su explicación aun cuando nadie se la pidió.

 **.** **Joker** **.-.**

Un Buffalo de ahora unos diecinueve años le dio un largo sorbo a su botella de licor, suspirando aliviado por el calor que generó en su estómago. Isla Minion era un lugar asquerosamente frio en esta época del año; había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Afortunadamente habían completado los negocios y solo esperaban la instrucción de Diamante para salir del lugar; el joven amo no había abandonado el barco en ningún momento. Giró a ver a Baby 5 cuando esta empezó a toser sin control haciendo que un par de lágrimas se asomaran por la esquina de sus ojos, había un cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos.

\- Al joven amo no le gustará verte con eso– le replicó haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

La chica parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, tarareaba feliz sin prestarle atención. Hizo un pequeño montículo de nieve en el cual puso el cigarrillo encendido marcado ahora con labial _rojo_ , el primero que había usado en su vida; un regalo preciado del joven amo. El humo se elevaba con parsimonia confundiéndose entre los copos que caían. Lo miró durante unos segundos para después sacar el paquete de su bolsillo, encender otro y hacer exactamente lo mismo. Luego juntó las manos y cerró los ojos en una plegaria silenciosa.

\- …Los traidores no merecen descansar en paz - dijo Buffalo, pero aun así sacó de su abrigo una botella de licor llena y la puso junto al improvisado altar como por casualidad.

Ella sin responderle todavía encendió un tercero, esta vez logrando mantener el humo en sus pulmones sin toser. Exhaló lentamente mientras dirigía la mirada al cielo. A lo lejos, la voz de uno de los soldados rasos les llamaba. Era hora de iniciar el largo viaje a Dressrosa.

Los cigarrillos terminaron por consumirse en soledad; la nieve cubrió su rastro por completo.

* * *

Reviews? :D


End file.
